1977
The following events occurred in the year 1977: Events Individuals who Graduated from Hogwarts: The following individuals graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on 20 June, 1977. * Frank Longbottom * Patricia McKinnon * Lucinda Talkalot * Bertram Aubrey Sr. * John Bell * Euan Evermonde * Alban Seward * James MacLeod * Godiva Fowler * Molly Cartwright * Sybill Trelawney Individuals who Started at Hogwarts: The following individuals began their education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on 1 September, 1977. * Marina Ogilvy (Gryffindor) Other: * The Gryffindor Quidditch Team, newly captained by James Potter, won the Inter-House Tournament as they beat Slytherin by 530 points, in perhaps the most grueling game ever witnessed by Hogwarts Students in a decade. The team members consisted of Sirius Black, the Keeper, Arthur Browne and John Bell, Beaters, Captain James Potter, Chaser, Geoffrey Fawley and Marlene McKinnon, Chasers, and Phoebe Dawson, Seeker. * Cornelius Bulstrode and Geneviève Delacour celebrate their marriage on 2 July, 1977, in Milton Keynes, Buckinghamshire, England. * James Potter and Lily Evans are chosen by Headmaster Albus Dumbledore as Head Boy and Girl on 31 July, 1977. * Sirius Black inherits a large sum of money from the will of his uncle, Alphard Black, after Alphard passes away in hospital, on 28 August, 1977. * Cornelius Hargrave and Floriane Aubrey celebrate their marriage on 18 October, 1977, in Truro, Cornwall, England. * James Potter's mother, Dorea Potter, passes away unexpectedly on 10 December, 1977. He and Sirius Black travel to Godric's Hollow to attend the funeral. Births * 2 January: Claude Urquhart to Mr. and Mrs. Urquhart in Mallaig, Lochaber, Highland, Scotland. * 7 February: Hortense Gambol to Mr. and Mrs. Gambol in Barnton, Cheshire, England. * 17 March: Peregrine Derrick to Mr. and Mrs. Derrick in Denholme, West Yorkshire, England. * 18 March: Miles Bletchley to Mr. and Mrs. Bletchley in Dorchester, Dorset, England. * 20 March: Beatrice Haywood to Mr. and Mrs. Haywood in London, Middlesex, England. * 9 May: Lucian Bole to Mr. Bole and Edna Bole in Colne, Lancashire, England. * 11 May: Amata Baudin to Mr. and Mrs. Baudin in Banchory, Aberdeenshire, Scotland. * 18 August: Fleur Delacour to Monsieur Delacour and his wife Apolline in Lyon, Marseilles, France. * 10 September: Cedric Diggory to Amos Diggory and Mrs. Diggory in Ottery St Catchpole, Devon, England. * 17 October: Cassius Warrington to Mr. and Mrs. Warrington in Milton Keynes, Buckinghamshire, England. * 25 October: Angelina Johnson to Mr. and Mrs. Johnson in Halewood, Merseyside, England. Deaths * 23 April: Neville Longbottom I dies aged 86 in York, Yorkshire, England. * 28 August: Alphard Black passes away aged 48 from complications of Haemophilia at St. Mungo's Hospital in London, England. * 10 December: Dorea Potter (née Black) dies unexpectedly of Dragon Pox, aged 57, in Godric's Hollow, Somerset, England. * 24 December: Hugh Marchbanks dies aged 76 in Nottingham, Nottinghamshire, England. * 25 December: Beatrix Gershwin (née Davies) passes away in Glassonby, Cumberland, England, aged 75. Category:Years